


乡村爱情故事

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	乡村爱情故事

鸣人因为和隔壁村的宇智波家的二儿子幽会私自许下终身而被禁足在家中，他躺在炕上望着外头漂浮在风里的不知名的野花野草种子出神。

“鸣妹！”

一张俊朗的面孔出现在窗口。

“佐哥？！”鸣人赶忙下炕跑向窗边，打开窗户，“佐哥，你咋来了？” “这不想你想的要紧。今早听咱爹说你爹要和村里的几个老干部去邻村商量旅游开发的事得出门一整天，我就跑来看你来了。” 

鸣人低下头，怪不好意思地嘟囔了一句，“你爹咋就咱爹了，咱们还没到那一步呢。”

“害羞啥，我爹早晚就是你爹。”佐助举起手里的包裹递给鸣人，“看哥给你带了好吃的，咱娘亲手做的点心。” 

“佐哥，你真好，处处想到我。”

鸣人整个上半身都探出窗外，恨不得跳出去似的。

佐助指指左侧的大门，示意鸣人别干站着，赶紧给他开门。

“佐哥，我爹把门锁了，我从里面打不开，我给你递根绳，你从窗户里爬进来吧。” 

佐助目测了一下窗户的高度，拍了拍胸脯，“要啥绳，就这高度我直接就能爬进来。”

佐助撑住窗台，纵身一跃跳了上去，动作流畅，一气呵成。 

“佐哥好厉害嘚吧哟~”

“不厉害，咋能当我鸣妹的佐哥呢。” 佐助拍拍手上的灰尘，觉得在自己未来的媳妇面前表现这么一出倍有面。

佐助进到屋里，两人反倒沉默起来了，一时不知道说些什么，干些什么。

鸣人盯着佐助看了会，佐助穿了那套他最喜欢最时尚的露胸装，里头的胸肌好像比半个月前又大了一些。 

“佐哥，喝水吗？”  
“来一杯吧，来的路上有走得急，有点渴。”

鸣人踩着他的卡通拖鞋，踢踏踢踏地小跑去给佐助倒水，还不忘往里面加了两颗枸杞，他记得水门和他说过枸杞泡水喝了对身体好。

“佐哥喝水，我给你加了枸杞，对身体好。”

“咱鸣妹就是贤惠。”佐助接过水杯喝了个干净，将杯子递给鸣人时拉住鸣人的手，将人拽进他的怀里。

“呀！”鸣人发出一声惊呼，“佐哥，你...”

佐助被水滋润过的唇贴着鸣人脸上的猫须胎记有一下没一下地斯磨着，低声问道，“想不想佐哥？” 

鸣人点点头，他感到有点热，或许是刚刚入秋，暑热还未散去，也或许是佐助呼出的鼻息。

“咋半个月不见，就和佐哥生疏了？之前不还去县城里的澡堂一块搓澡了么？” 

鸣人双手勾住佐助的脖子，撅起小嘴，委屈巴巴起来，“哪能啊，我晚上做梦都梦见和佐哥一起搓澡呢，好多次想偷偷跑去见你，都被爹逮着了。”

佐助轻拍了拍鸣人的屁股，“让咱鸣妹受苦了，佐哥这不得...” 

佐助一把抱起鸣人丢到炕上，俯身压了上去，“得表示表示啊，撒撒精血，让鸣妹看看佐哥的一片诚心。”

“佐哥尽说些羞人的话，撒...撒什么精血的说。我...我还没...”鸣人抵着佐助的胸口，推了两下佐助，又拽着佐助的衣襟不放，上演了一出欲拒还迎。

佐助自然心神领会，脱掉鸣人的外套，又拽下鸣人的裤子，“愿意当佐哥的人不？” 

鸣人被佐助压在身下，满眼都是佐助健硕的胸肌，满鼻子都是佐助的气味，整个人晕晕乎乎，应和着佐助答道，“愿意，愿意。” 

“愿意啥？”佐助伸进鸣人的内裤里握住阴茎撸了撸。 

“啊~愿、愿意当佐哥的人。”鸣人也伸出一只手去摸佐助的裤裆，胡乱地脱佐助的裤子。

佐助握住鸣人脱他裤子的手，直接放进内裤里的阴茎上套弄。

“呀，好大，好烫。”

鸣人被吓了一跳，抽手想要逃离，被佐助一把擒住，“这小佐哥还没精神呢，鸣妹多摸摸它。”

佐助隔着鸣人的内裤使劲揉捏捏软弹的屁股，疼的鸣人皱起眉毛哼唧起来，鸣人越是哼唧佐助越想更加使劲的揉捏，佐助心想这屁股蛋怎么那么舒服？

“疼，疼...佐哥欺负人...” 

“好，好，不摸你的小屁股了，摸你的小妹妹好不好？”佐助的手指移动到鸣人阴茎下方的肉缝处。

从未被人触摸过的肉缝还很干涩，不知道分泌出足够的液体去迎接接下去的情事。佐助用两根手指拨开紧闭的肉瓣，轻轻挑逗了一下顶端的小蜜豆，瞬间鸣人的腿根连带着腰颤抖了一下，佐助又用手指挑逗一下小蜜豆，鸣人又跟着颤抖了一下，这样反复了几次，把鸣人惹得梨花带泪不说，有一下没一下的快感更是让鸣人难耐。

“佐哥~~~~~~~~啊~~~不要~不是~要~~呜~”

“听不懂鸣妹不要什么还是要什么？”佐助继续戏弄着鸣人的蜜豆，此时小穴里已经涌出些许淫液，用指尖沾了一些淫液抹在蜜豆上，又惹来鸣人一阵浪叫。  
阴蒂上酸酸的酥麻感让鸣人初次体验到了某种不一样的快感。鸣人怎么也没想到，佐助这么的恶趣味，气得他抬脚去蹬佐助。

“不逗你了，佐哥今儿就给你开苞好不好？”

佐助的手指缓缓在鸣人的穴口处打圈，等准时机就插进去。鸣人一下慌了，突然夹紧双腿。

“怎么了？”  
“爹...爹说，这里结婚了才能用的。”

佐助心里默默吐槽，水门居然还教鸣人这个。

“鸣妹不打算和我结婚么？”

“打算的。”  
“那咋不让我碰？”

“这...这地方...反正就要等到结婚以后才可以嘛~”

佐助拗不过鸣人，也不想第一次就吓着他，只得妥协，“不让碰，那舔舔让不？”

“舔...舔？”鸣人被这个情色的字眼搔的心里一痒，下面也跟着淌出了更多淫水，他好期待被佐助舔，可还是口是心非道，“那地方咋舔...多...多膈应呀，怪脏的。” 

佐助直接托住鸣人的屁股，隔着内裤就舔了上去，舌头疯狂的舔弄被淫水浸湿的内裤底部，仿佛隔着内裤要把淫水吸干。

“啊~啊啊~~佐...佐哥~”

佐助任由鸣人咿咿呀呀的呻吟，隔着内裤舔了会才把鸣人的内裤褪下。他将鸣人的阴部整个包进嘴里，大阴唇到小阴唇都不放过，鸣人的体毛不多，除了阴茎上方有点阴毛，女穴这滑溜溜一片。他操纵着舌头在阴蒂上快速弹动，颤动着一下下又一下下，力道把握的恰到好处。

鸣人只觉得好似滴滴雨点落在他下体，佐助的舌头弹动阴部发出的淫荡水声让鸣人羞耻的想找个地洞钻进去却又刺激着他的性欲，想要更多更多，恨不得佐助把他全部吃掉。

佐助的两指把两瓣阴唇大大分开，狠狠啜吸了两口腥甜的淫水，这才放过鸣人。 

鸣人的私处已经一片泥泞，小穴一开一合，已经做好了接纳阴茎的准备。 

佐助强忍住插入的欲望，把勃起的阴茎放在鸣人腿间慢慢地磨蹭。

“用这里夹住，好不好？”

鸣人点点头，努力并拢因高潮而酸痛的双腿，让佐助的阴茎能磨得更舒服点，即使那些狰狞的脉络和阴茎过高的温度磨得他皮肤烧起来似的痛。

佐助在鸣人大腿间摩擦的同时，仍十分留恋的用手去揉弄鸣人的阴部，另一之手套弄着鸣人的阴茎，给鸣人带去双倍的欢愉。

阳光透过窗外的老树，落下虎皮似的斑斑点点的树影，屋内屋外都散发着午后黄土高原上干燥的泥土气息。

偶尔阵风吹过，斑斑点点的树影闪烁起来，跳动到室内，落在两人的身上。

一切都是那么静谧，只听得到浓重的喘息声和偶尔的呻吟，黄土高原上的两个少年，正沉溺于属于他们的美好之中。


End file.
